


This bed was never made for two.

by PurpleFireFish



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:45:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFireFish/pseuds/PurpleFireFish
Summary: "Now you were standing there right in front of meI hold on it's getting harder to breatheAll of a sudden these lights are blinding meI never noticed how bright they would be"





	1. Chapter 1

My first phanfiction


	2. Game Over

Dan was nervous as he pressed the doorbell for his old apartment. He felt his palms became more and more sweat for every seconds it took for Phil to open the door.   
Dan jumped when the door opened.   
“Hey Dan” Phil said and opened the door wider for Dan to come in.   
“Hi” Dan said back. The mood was awkward when Dan followed Phil up the stairs he had walked so many times before.   
“How are you?” Phil asked and looked at Dan over his shoulder.  
“I’m good” Dan lied, “How about you”   
“Okay” Phil said back, not really okay at all.   
They walked up to their office.  
“Do you want to talk about it?”   
“Nope” was all Dan says. “Lets just film this and get it over whit” 

They both sat down in their chair, Phil took a deep breath, looked over at Dan and turned the camera on. 

“Hello internet” Dan started. They hadn’t talked much about what they were going to say.   
“Hey” Phil said and waved to the camera.   
“So this is going to be a little different video then what you’re expecting I guess.” Dan took a deep breath.

“I have moved out from our apartment” Dan looked at Phil and said, “I think they deserved the truth” Phil looked down in his lap.   
“How much?” Phil asked nervous.   
Dan looked back at the camera again.  
“Phil and I have been together for about 6 years now” Dan looked at Phil for confirmation and when he got a little nod from Phil he continued.   
“And it has been great, wonderful, but we have agreed to take a break. People change and gets d...”   
“Agreed to take a break?” Phil interrupted.   
“What? You want me to tell them how you cheated on me?” Dan asked.   
“I didn’t, Dan we need to talk” Phil tried.   
“No. All I want is to get this stupid video over whit so I can get away from this place, away from you”   
Dan looked at the camera again and continued.  
“People change and get different interests.”   
“Anything you want to say?” Dan asked Phil.   
Phil shaked his head “ Not really” but he turned to the camera again and said  
“ We will both keep making videos on out channel, but this is the last video on DanAndPhilGames. We are sorry for the people that wanted more Dil or undertale. But it wouldn’t feel right to continue something we started together. Maybe one day, but not now.”   
“We love you guys so much and we hope you understand and respect our decision” Dan said. Phil nodded. They both waved to the camera.   
“Bye internet”  
Dan leaned to the camera and turned it off. 

“I guess its over” Phil whispered. 

“Lets just edit this so we can get it out there.” Dan said.   
Dan didn’t need to be there, Phil could edit it fine by himself.

“Its fine if you want to leave, I can finish it” Phil said   
“I know you, you exposes things. Its fine anyway, nothing better to do” Dan said and started edit it.   
It wasn’t a complicated or hard video to edit, just take away the part where they was disagrees.   
Dan typed in the title of the video and then pressed upload, soon would 2 521 165 people get a notification about their last video together; Game over. 

Dan got up from the chair and stretched, he looked at his phone, 3 hours had past since he had knocked on the door to his use to be apartment. 

“Do you still stay at Louise?” Phil asked   
“Yes”  
“It’s getting late, which train are you taking? ”  
“I’m staying at a hotel tonight and get a early train tomorrow morning” Dan said on his way down the stairs.   
“You can” Phil started before Dan interrupted him.   
“No”  
“But”   
“I know what you’re going to say, and no.” Dan put his jacket on and opened the door.   
“We need to talk about this Dan, please”   
Dan took a deep breath  
“I know, but not now. I’m tired and hungry.”   
“I have pizza?” 

Dan really didn’t feel like talking about this tonight. The video had taken all his energy and he was afraid that he actually would take Phil back if he stayed. He missed their nights when he used to lay on Phil`s lap and they would watch anime or buffy while Phil stroked his hair. 

“Bye Phil” Dan said and walked out the door. 

Dan walked to his hotel, he needed the fresh air. 20 minutes later he arrived to his hotel. On his way he had picked up something from burger king. He turned on his mac and goes on his twitter first.   
“Hey guys, new video on DanAndPhilGames, please check it out. Its important. I love you.” And then the link to the video. He turned of his mac and lay down.   
His phone start ringing, he looked at the caller ID. Louise. 

“Hey Lou” Dan said   
“Hey, how are you?” Louis asked   
“To be honest, not that great”   
“Do you want to talk about it?”   
“Tomorrow? I’m really tired now so I think I`m just going to bed.” Dan said  
“Okay, see you tomorrow babe” and the call was over.   
Dan didn’t want to check his twitter or the comments on the video. He brushed his teeth and went to bed. 4 hours later and he was in dreamland where Phil and him was still together and everything was great.


End file.
